


Dead by Daylight 2

by mlf0ys



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlf0ys/pseuds/mlf0ys
Summary: After the success of Millie and her friends, the group of friends are back and are fighting for their lives once again.
Kudos: 1





	Dead by Daylight 2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel to Dead by Daylight. We want to thank you for the support of the book when it was first published on wattpad in early July 2020.

It had been two years since the destruction of Connor and his clan of shadow people and the disappearance of Ella and Millie. The world had suddenly fell silent after the disappearance of the 16 year olds and the other group had fallen apart. Ryan had left and decided to move on with his life after moving to America, Abi and Katie stopped talking and didn’t really see each other anymore, Flora had Sana had found some new friends to add to the group and news quickly spread about the death of Connor.  
  
“Millie! Get in here now!” A loud voice echoed through the cracked walls, the room slowly falling apart under his touch.   
  


“Shut up! Don’t talk to me.” Millie shouted from the other room. Her cold body sat on the floor, old worn clothes hanging off her while her eyes were sealed shut.   
  
The cup of dirty water hovering above the air would’ve shocked the person who was present with her, however the only person who wasn’t bothered by it was her friend - Ella.

“I find you power extraordinary. I never knew why you really didn’t like flinging Katie across the room when you first developed it. I thought it was brilliant and she really did deserve it.”   
  


“Thanks. I wonder when we see the group again.” Millie said, “I just hate it here and I want to leave.”   
  
Ella looked at Millie with sorrow in her eyes. “Midnight tonight, out of that gap in the roof. We will get out from there, and finally be free.”   
  


The plan was a go.


End file.
